hungover
by moonlight-angel418
Summary: my very first song-fic. kagome's done with inuyasha's running off to see kikyio.


**Hungover**

**Me: I decided to do my very first song-fic!**

**Inuyasha: shit. Your back**

**Me: you're always so mean. Hmmm, maybe I'll do a kag x koga fic. And you inu x jak fic. How would you like that?**

**Inuyasha: 0.0 I'll shut up now.**

**Me: good, I don't own inuyasha; if I did I'd be eating kit Kats.**

**Inuyasha: but you are.**

**Me: oh yeah. But I'd have a lot. And I don't own the song hungover by ke$ha. P.s okay for those who are expecting stories from me I know but I had writers block so I thought it was a good idea to write a different story to help give me ideas.  
**

_And now the sun is rising, gotta long walk back home, back home.  
There's just so many faces, but no one I need to know, need to know_

I walked back to the well, damn, I took the long way. I felt the sun rising over the mountains. I thought of everyone I met. All the faces I've seen, I didn't need to know.

_In the dark I can't fight it; I fake till I'm numb.  
But in the bright light I taste you on my tongue._

I jumped down the well. Every night I try to fight it but I always end up numb. The sun is so bright. I tasted inuyasha on my tongue. I thought he loved me. But I was wrong. He still loves kikyio. **(A/n my fingers hurt typing her name)**

_Now the partys over, and everybody's gone.  
I'm left here with myself and I wonder what went wrong_

Are adventure was full of love, happiness, and laughter. Like a party. But now it's over. Every one's gone. It's only me. Why did it end? What went wrong?

_And now my heart is broken, like the bottles on the floor  
does it really matter or am I just hungover you  
or am I just hungover_

I walked into my house. To other people it looked like a normal house. But to me, everything was broken like my heart. Nothing matters. I was high on the fake love inuysha gave me. I didn't know if I was hungover inuyasha, or just hungover.

_Even my dirty laundry,  
everything just smells like you.  
Like you._

I walked into the laundry room. There a pile of dirty laundry. As I put it in the washer, I noticed that it smells just like inuyasha. Everything smells like inuyasha.

_And now my head is throbbing,  
every song I out of tune,  
just like you_

I felt my head throbbing. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I turned my iPod on for no reason. I sat on the table. The earphones rap snuggly around it. The song felt wrong. Like inuyasha, like this situation.

_In the dark I can't fight it I fake till It dissapears  
but in the bright light I taste you in my tears_

I'm sick of trying to beat this stupid numbness I get at night. I hate how everything smells like inuyasha, feels like him, tastes like him. Tears rolled down my eyes. Even they taste like inuyasha.

_And now the partys over, and every body's gone  
I'm left here myself and I wonder what went wrong  
and now my heart is broken, like the bottles on the floor  
does it really matter, or am I just hung over._

Our adventure or "partys" over. I'm all alone. Left here with myself. I wondered what went wrong, but I already knew the answer, but I didn't want to know. My heart is broken. Like if you smash a bottle on the floor, it will shatter into pieces, well that's my heart. But I doesn't matter to inuyasha, he's got kikyio. I'm just hungover on false love.

_Now I've got myself, look like a mess  
standing alone  
here at the end trying to pretend  
but no  
I put up my fight. But this is it this time  
cuz I'm here at the end, trying to pretend  
here at the end, trying to pretend_

I walked into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. My hair and makeup was messed up. It was the end , I was trying to pretend that it wasn't important but, I can't. I've been fighting but this is it. But it's the end, I wish I could dtop pretending. But its to hard and painful.

_And now the partys over  
and everybody's gone  
I'm left here with myself and I wonder what went wrong_

I wish my life was as fun and full of happiness as a party. But when it's party's are over, there always someone left alone, with only themselves, and there always wondering what went wrong.

_And now my heart is broken  
like the bottles on the floor  
does it really matter? Or am  
I just hungover._

As I walked to the living room. Stepping over broken bottles and picture frames only I could see, that represented my heart. I still pretend I don't know if it matter's, or if I was just hungover on fake love that was like a drug.

_Or am I Just hungover._

**Me: well I'm done! Inuyasha your such a jerk.**

**Inuyasha: what did I do?**

**Me: duh in the story you broke her heart and ran back to that dead bitch.**

**Kagome: yeah that's right.**

**Inuyasha: *grumbles***

**Me: that's right inuyasha, alright can you please go to my poll. R&R!**


End file.
